Sadism Pleasure
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: The mafia and the police aren't a good match. One day, the Decimo is taken to the police HQ for interrogation with the head officer, Yamamoto. Well, Tsuna won't talk! Even if he gets tortured! But, seeing a sexy, tied, and fuckable body of a mafia boss…Yamamoto will surely have a different idea of torture! What will Tsuna do? Well, two can play this game. TYL!80 x TYL!27. Lemon. AU


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

It's Yaoi TYL!80 x TYL!27 (TYL!Yamamoto x TYL!Tsuna) pairing, as in male x male loves each other or doing sex together. Might contain some Dominance/submission, slight Bondage and S&M. If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

**Sadism Pleasure ─ Chapter 1**

"**Give In to the Temptation"**

The night was rough indeed, when a young brunet guy, probably around his middle twenties, was walking down the long hallway against his will, looking rather disgruntled. His spiky brown hair looked untamed, while his brown eyes shone like the color of autumn. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt as his undershirt, complete with its pants. His attire looked so good and it's complimenting his handsome feature even more.

As he was walking down the hall, his steps were all heavy and loud as he intentionally slammed his feet to the ground to make a disapproving noise.

Both of his hands were cuffed and placed closely on his front, another reason why he seemed as if someone had pissed on his drink. His expression was making a subtle sign, slightly nonchalant but there's a definite hint of resentment.

And, not far from him, there's also another guy, wearing a police suit uniform that's walking down the hallway, positioned slightly behind the brunet a little. The police guy was looking stoic as he ignored the disapproving gesture that the brunet did. It seemed the guy was only following the order from above as he leaded the brunet further inside of the police headquarter.

This handsome-looking brunet, however, was none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi, the famous tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia. Vongola itself is an elite group of a well-known mafia in Italy. It's also famous for the uncountable good deeds that the Vongola did for the people in needs. To put it simply, Tsuna and his underlings helped a lot of people and made them live a happy peaceful life.

But of course, there were some several oppositions that disliked such a strong and big Famiglia. For example, the other mafia families that opposed the Vongola, they hated Tsuna's family to the root. Some even tried to sabotage, or even assassinate.

But no, another mafia family was not the main reason that made the Vongola Decimo looking irritated like this. It was however, coming from another group that also strived for the better justice, just like the Vongola Famiglia.

'Tsk. Police.' Tsuna scoffed with a slight annoyance voiced on his tone as he walked monotonously.

Yep. Mafia family and police. Such a bad combination that could possibly happen. It's not that Tsuna hated the police. It was just because of a huge misunderstanding. The police department always thought that the mafia family was nothing more than a nuisance. They prejudiced every single mafia group that they could find as a bad influence. Well, not every mafia family was bad though, for example, the Vongola. But they just didn't care. They're also put a close eye on them, so that if the Vongola was doing something wrong, they could take care of it.

But of course, Tsuna's family was innocent. They didn't do anything wrong at all. Nevertheless, Tsuna wouldn't have been handcuffed and walked down the hallway at police headquarter, looking rather irritated like this if nothing happened, right?

'And handcuffs? Seriously? They're treating me like some kind of a criminal mastermind, a crazed rapist or something. Geez.' the guy scowled, feeling upset of being treated like this.

'Like hell I did any of it.' he muttered again as he gave a long, tired sigh at the end of his sentence.

He kept walking aimlessly while his mind was making a nice debate of what would be happened later. But he didn't need to wonder that long though, since the other guy suddenly stopped walking after reaching a door. And as if it's on cue, Tsuna also started to stop his steps. He then looked at the room tag not far from him and there he could read it.

'Directly to the head of the department, huh? Well that's escalated quickly.' The mafia boss gave a little thought.

He could then see the other guy was knocking at the room in front of them, as it then followed by a deep voice answering the knock.

"Come in."

Noticing the cue, the officer opened the door and gestured Tsuna to come in, although it's more like he rudely pushed the brunet inside. It was, of course, rewarded by a displeased scoff coming from the Vongola boss. He did not appreciate getting treated rudely like he was some kind of a thug. Nevertheless, he agreed to enter the room.

And that's when he saw him for the first time.

Standing not far from him, looking at the windowpane closely, there he was standing. A tall raven-haired guy who was probably around his middle twenties, and presumably, since he was inside of this room, he was also the head of the central police department that Tsuna was referring to.

The guy was wearing a white button up shirt that fitted perfectly, or rather, tightly that it even showed the contour of his muscles. His black hair was spiky, a little bit shorter than Tsuna's but still untamed. His eyes were hazel colored and it looked very sharp. And on his chin, there's this small scar, probably around 1 to 2 inches that somehow complimented his handsome face even more.

And Tsuna couldn't help but to think…

'Nice scar. I wonder how it feels like to lick on it.'

Okay, he did not just say that. Oh wait. He did. And that's why he mentally slapped himself of thinking such an incredulous thing like that. It's not his fault if he started to undress other people in his mind! He was a little bit horny since it's been rather a while ever since he's doing _that_.And looking at this handsome guy, it's totally not helping at all!

'And that body… that firm chest and biceps…' Unintentionally, Tsuna couldn't resist his urge to lick his lips upon imagining the sexy body of the police officer in front of him.

'I wonder how it feels like… Hmm… Teasing him once or twice is also nice… Or maybe he's the kind of person that likes it rough? Fucking me rough and harsh to the wall, maybe? Or maybe he'll ram my tight hole right off the bat, without preparation, while fucking me hard on his desk?'

Another hit coming to his head as he mentally slapped his head again for thinking such inappropriate thoughts again. He felt a little bit ashamed of himself that he couldn't even control his lustful mind and ended up thinking, not to mention, liking the idea of having sex with a stranger. A police officer too, nonetheless!

'What the hell am I…' he mentally sighed a little before he then continued,

'Get a grip, Tsuna. He's a police officer. Nothing good comes out from them.'

Tsuna knew that he shouldn't have any kind of interactions with the police and the whole federations of it. They hated the mafia. And as a mafia boss, it was quite obvious that he should stay away from them. They should stay at their own happy place. But recently, the police department had been rather itchy to get a hand of those mafia families in order to shut it down and it's kind of making Tsuna feel irked about it.

"Oii? You there?" a sudden deep voice coming from in front of him suddenly reminded Tsuna of his current situation.

Almost as fast as a lightning bolt, the mafia boss snapped out of his thoughts and focused his eyes towards the taller guy.

"You think?" Tsuna gave a rhetorical question to reply the guy's question.

Eye to eye, they're both looking at each other, not even a moment leaving their contact. The Vongola boss then gave a small squint on his eyes, trying to give a slight intimidation to the other guy. But it was only replied by a knowing smirk from the raven haired guy, along with a slight smug grin adorned on the guy's face which made Tsuna to shift his eyes away, not wanting to look at it.

After he gestured his underling to close the door and left him and the mafia boss alone, the raven haired guy then walked closer to greet Tsuna.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, head of the central police department here. Pleased to meet you, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He reached out his hand, trying to be polite to the mafia boss by that gesture. But it was only replied by Tsuna lifting up his handcuffed hands to the air, giving the sarcasm to the other guy.

Realizing that, Takeshi gave an apologetic gesture to the brunet.

"Ahh. Sorry about that. I forgot your hands are cuffed."

The Decimo could feel the urge to roll his eyes but he didn't. Instead, he was only looking at the raven haired guy in a nonchalant way.

"I can release that from you but promise me you'll be good?" Yamamoto asked, referring to the handcuff that's on Tsuna's hand. He leaned back a little and propped his weight onto the desk behind him, while the brunet was only standing tall in front of him.

And there it hit him all of a sudden.

It was like a revelation and it made the mafia boss to smirk his face in a seductive way. Well, since he couldn't do anything at all and had to attend this boring interrogation and stuff, he decided to have some fun on his own. And what better way to do it than to tease and make fun of the police officer? And, of course, Tsuna meant it in a sensual and a sexual way.

'How shall we do this?' the guy grinned evilly inside of his mind. He could feel another smile rising to his face but he was able to hide it away. And thus, he decided to launch his plan.

"Good?" The Vongola boss raised his hands up, tilting his head a little, "But it feels so good being bad, Officer. There's no way I'm turning back." The brunet stated, eyes not leaving contact with the other guy. It somehow made the police officer to gulp a little, feeling a little bit enticed with the implicit innuendos in it.

Knowing that his action might have worked, the Vongola Decimo decided to go even bolder. He knew that his seductive charm was working. And he decided to go even more to make fun of this police officer.

"Besides," Tsuna moved closer to Yamamoto, leaning in with his eyes looked so inviting towards the other guy.

"What if I like being tied like this?" he then decided to give his handcuffs a seductive lick slowly, letting the taller guy to feast his eyes on such sensual display.

As if noticing the cue, the police captain looked straightly at the Decimo. His eyes somehow glint in amusement and there's also a hint of hunger behind those hazel eyes.

"Hahaha," Takeshi chuckled a little. Even his laughter sounded like a perfect melody.

"Don't be so wanton, Decimo." Yamamoto said as he reached his tie, loosening it a little. Due to the sudden enticement and the gulping on his throat, Yamamoto decided to loosen his tie. He wasn't sure of what Tsuna's aim, but he knew exactly that the guy was implementing sex in every chance he can.

And of course, Tsuna was so amused seeing that his temptation worked very well on the other guy. He could see that the guy was interested with it. He knew it so. Everyone wanted to fuck him, whether it's a girl or a guy. That's why Tsuna knew that it's working. His charm was just too good that it could captivate whoever he wanted. And yes, Tsuna surely had changed a lot. He wasn't really someone as bold as this when he was young. But he grew up. And now, as a mafia boss, he had become someone that has this mysterious dark side sleeping inside of him.

"To what might you be referring, Officer? I hardly understand what you're saying." Tsuna walked closer towards Yamamoto again. Now their distance was only separated by a little uncomfortable space between them. Not only that, the Vongola boss also gave out his innuendos again by giving a strong emphasize on the word 'hard' when he said it.

Such statement made Yamamoto to intentionally lick his lips in front of the Decimo. He knew that the brunet was seducing him. And it's only a matter of time before Yamamoto decided to give in to the sensation and take Tsuna's offer. He did know that he's interested with Tsuna. It's also been a while since he last time did that. And know Tsuna's here, practically spreading his legs for him to take? God, it's so unbearable.

It took every parts of his determination to fight his sexual urge back and keep it at bay. He needed to make sure of something first. Besides, sexual temptation from criminals to the police was like the cheapest trick in a book. Surely he knew better than to fall for something like that.

"Really now?" Yamamoto asked with a little bit of sarcasm. He smirked again to the other guy and continued to say,

"I guess I can't take that off of you then?" he was referring it to the handcuffs on Tsuna's hands. But of course, the mafia boss always had a nice come back for it.

Decided to seduce the policeman even more, Tsuna leaned very close to the other guy as he then lifted his cuffed hands, aiming at the loosened tie on Yamamoto's collar. Seeing that the other guy was complying to such act, the Vongola boss thought that the free pass was given.

With a quick move, the brunet delicately loosened the knot, working his fingers in order to untangle the knot on Yamamoto's tie. After it got unfastened, Tsuna was then slowly slipping it up and down on Yamamoto's neck to launch his seduction even more. His eyes were also never leaving contact from the taller guy.

"Ahh. Too bad." Tsuna regretted a little, "I was thinking that maybe you're going to take it off of me. You know, like, ripping it apart harshly."

Of course, Yamamoto was not dumb. He could read all of the innuendos that the Decimo gave to him. Well, two people can play this game.

"Ahahaha, of course not." He chuckled seductively to the other guy, feeling enticed to do much more than just a seduction game with the mafia boss.

He grinned a little, noticing the cue that Tsuna gave him and then he said,

"Well, I guess you're just gonna have to take it and like it, then?" And as if stating that he's interested in this, Yamamoto put one hand on the Decimo's waist and pulled him closer to lessen the distance between them. The effect was entirely positive because the moment he did this, his crotch unintentionally rubbed on Tsuna's crotch. And Tsuna wasn't that idiot to not noticing this.

And such action made Tsuna to grow even bolder.

"Take it and like it? Sounds like fun. Is that why you're taking me here? Alone? So that you can have some fun with me?"

Out of curiosity, Tsuna moved his crotch forward to grind his clothed member with Yamamoto's crotch. There he could feel something hard was poking from inside of it. He knew that the police officer was definitely interested with this. The guy was hard. Tsuna didn't know if Yamamoto's fully hard or not, but he knew that his seduction worked. Heck, the moment their crotch rubbed against each other again, it made Yamamoto to flinch a little and wince up his expression.

"It depends. Care to explain other reasons of why you're being called here, Decimo?" the police officer replied, feeling more than obliged to do such things with the Vongola Decimo.

But of course, Takeshi wouldn't that easy to back down. In order to give a comeback, he moved his other hand and placed it on Tsuna's butt. After that, he pulled Tsuna closer again to a tight hug. The hands gripping on Tsuna's butt and waist were dominant and possessive. And it somehow made the brunet to unintentionally whimper a little.

Well, it was just supposed to be a teasing game back then. But now, Tsuna wasn't really sure of what he wanted. Somehow, the idea of having sex with a stranger, and a policeman nonetheless, while being caught and cuffed like this was kind of amusing for him. Maybe he wanted this all along from the beginning…

Noticing that the mafia boss was not replying anything, Yamamoto decided to go further on.

"Anything? You got nothing to say at all? Seriously?" Takeshi licked his lips again, as if showing a gesture that he's on his limit too. At this rate, they just had to wait for whoever took the first step.

Seeing about their whole situation, Tsuna decided to give the final blow. And this time, he was pretty sure that Takeshi would stop this all police-like manner and just fuck him rough and hard on his desk.

"Hmm, not really." The brunet purred seductively as he leaned closer and put his lips on Yamamoto's neck,

Tsuna then sniffed the mouthwatering scent coming from Yamamoto's neck and it made all his sense numb because of the pure ecstasy. Intentionally, he reinforced his final blow with a small, seductive lick on Yamamoto's sensitized neck. He then swirled his tongue a little and moved it up along the other guy's jaw and headed to the scar on Yamamoto's right chin. Feeling kinkier, Tsuna gave a small lick on the guy's scar, appreciating it, worshipping it with his playful tongue.

"How about… fuck you?" The brunet dared, slightly giving a pun about the whole fucking while also giving a depreciative statement to the police.

"Fuck me?" Yamamoto replied. His voice was daring. It was husky and deep. And Tsuna couldn't help but to think that it was very sexy, enticing, and at the same time, arousing him even more.

But Yamamoto wouldn't stop his advance at that! Seeing that Tsuna was also advancing and giving him the free pass, he decided to go even further. He pulled Tsuna closer into a tight hug, letting their bulging crotch to rub against each other. And then he used his hand to give a handful grope on Tsuna's perky butt, feeling it up and letting the Decimo to moan throatily through the sudden enticement.

"Yeah, " Tsuna nodded a little, confirming it with his slight whimper. His breathing was hard and fast paced, as he then gave a final pass to Yamamoto.

And that's when all hell breaks loose.

"Fuck me, Officer."

—**To Be Continued—**


End file.
